<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Продай душу и купи немного времени by klausslukas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345248">Продай душу и купи немного времени</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas'>klausslukas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Porn, Love/Hate, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему нравится представлять, что однажды он просто возьмет и проигнорирует вскользь брошенное приглашение</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Продай душу и купи немного времени</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Честно? Он понятия не имеет, как здесь оказался. Нет, не в этой квартире, точнее, в спальне — это он хорошо помнит. Дорога от собственного дома до дома, в котором живет Барба, выжжена на сетчатке. И не только дорога — все, что здесь происходит, выжигает себя на его теле невидимыми отметинами. На коже, под кожей, оставляет зарубки даже на костях — так все время кажется Сонни. У него зудит все нутро (горит душа).</p><p>И он никак не может себе объяснить, как здесь оказался. «Здесь» — это в отношениях, которые даже отношениями нельзя назвать и при этом не скривиться как от зубной боли.</p><p>— Когда будешь уходить, просто прикрой дверь.</p><p>Как будто Сонни нуждается в напоминаниях. У него нет ни запасных ключей, ни права остаться на ночь. Так что он каждый раз уходит именно так: тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, хотя хочется захлопнуть ее с такой силой, чтоб с потолка посыпалась штукатурка. Возможно, рано или поздно он так и поступит, но не сегодня (сегодня его все еще слишком сильно выжигает).</p><p>Он улыбается (почти искренне) и говорит:</p><p>— Конечно, советник. Без проблем, — приходится на секунду прикрыть глаза, чтобы скрыть горечь во взгляде.</p><p>Рафаэль Барба — одна большая неразрешимая проблема.</p><p>Сонни малодушно хочется, чтобы Барба точно так же думал и про него, но всерьез рассчитывать на это не приходится.</p><p>Они (вместе) похожи на дурной сон, в котором все настолько нелепо складывается, что, по зрелому размышлению, просто не имеет право на существование в их реальности, но все это — на самом деле (и хуже некуда).</p><p>Сонни застегивает рубашку, хватает пиджак и поспешно убирается подальше отсюда (из этого ада, в котором так хорошо гореть).</p><p>Он никогда не хотел знать, каково это — знать на вкус губы Рафаэля, чувствовать на языке его сперму и ощущать в себе его член (ложь). Не хотел раз за разом вспоминать, как сам подается навстречу сильным толчкам, раскрываясь и выламываясь (еще больше лжи). Не думал, что будет испытывать потребность знать, что значит быть в одной постели с Рафаэлем Барбой, заниматься любовью (нет), сексом (ближе к истине), просто трахаться до полной потери сознания (да), кончать раз за разом, мысленно проклиная собственное тело, которое предавало каждый раз, стоило лишь переступить порог чужой спальни.</p><p>Как он все это ненавидит (абсолютная ложь).</p><p>Что ему действительно хочется знать: сколько потребуется смелости, чтобы однажды просто не прийти (больная прогорклая просроченная правда).</p><p>Ему нравится представлять, что однажды он просто возьмет и проигнорирует вскользь брошенное приглашение, и почувствует при этом блаженное ни-че-го. Совесть будет чиста (к тому времени она просто сгорит дотла в геенне огненной).</p><p>Но пока он приходит каждый раз. Часто, слишком часто (недостаточно).</p><p>И старается не думать, что это именно он стонет так отчаянно, цепляясь побелевшими пальцами в сильные плечи, прогибаясь и выгибаясь, насаживаясь на член и требуя «даблядьрафаэльсильнеечерттебяпоберигосподибоже». Пытается убедить себя, что это не он смотрит расфокусированным взглядом в простой нитяной узор на подушке, в которую его впечатывают лицом так, что невозможно дышать (голодный стон, и еще один, и еще).</p><p>Каждый раз он теряет себя, давится, захлебывается судорожными вдохами, прикусывает до крови то собственную ладонь, то чужое плечо; чувствует, что его пожирает огромная черная дыра, от которой нет спасения (он просто не хочет).</p><p>Честно? Да, он не хочет.</p><p>(Совсем честно? Просто не может).</p><p>— Когда будешь уходить...</p><p>— Я помню, — говорит Сонни. — До встречи.</p><p>Скоро (завтра).</p><p>Скоро он как следует хлопнет дверью, а пока еще есть время (у него, не у них).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Написано на ЗФБ-20 для команды "WTF Law &amp; Order: SVU Barisi 2020"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>